Summer Of Love
by DisneyFanElsa15
Summary: Modern AU. Anna and her friends, Rapunzel, Tooth and Astrid are having a great vacation time at New Jersey where there is, sun, summer, tans, surfs and did I mention boys and love? Lots of romance and heat inside. Kristanna, New Dream, Rainbow Snowcone and Hiccstrid.


**Saturday, 12:00pm **

**1st of August**

**Los Angeles**

**California**

"Anna! Hurry up!" called Rapunzel Corona who was waiting outside with Astrid Hofferson and Toothiana Fairy, "We're ready!"

"Coming!" replied Anna Arendelle.

Sixteen year old Anna looked at her mirror as she finished the final touches of her outfit.

She wore a strapless, peach colored summer dress on with flowers printed onto it. A pair of pink rose earrings were dotted on Anna's ears and on her neck hung a cupcake necklace.

Anna wanted to put her hair up in a bun but decided against it.

**I'll let my hair down today.**

She grabbed her pale pink handbag with all of her lady belongings and her large fat pink suitcase. Anna slipped on her favorite, peach colored Jimmy Choo high-heeled sandals-the ones with mini roses on them-and popped on her DKNY sun glasses. Then she finished it off with a slick of lip gloss on her rosy lips, said goodbye to her grandparents and walked out of the door.

Rapunzel, Astrid and Tooth were already waiting for Anna inside Rapunzel's new silver, roofless Mercedes Benz that she had recently received for her birthday.

Anna threw her suitcase into the trunk and hopped in the front seat as usual.

"Hey girls," greeted Anna.

"Fashionably late as always," commented Rapunzel.

Anna winked and smiled at Rapunzel who started the car and drove off.

"Woo-hoo! Summer vacation, here we come!" exclaimed Astrid, lifting her hands up.

Tooth and Anna laughed along.

Rapunzel stuck her I-pod in her portable docking station and turned the volume up loud.

At the moment the song, Oath by Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G was playing and all of the girls were singing out lout at the top of their voices.

"I love this song!" yelled Anna, letting the wind ripple through her hair.

"Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear!" sang Rapunzel and Anna.

"Wherever you go, just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low, just call me whenever

This is my oath to you!

Wherever you go, just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change, no matter the weather

This is my oath to you!" all four of the girls sang.

A truckload of shirtless guys drove past and whistled at them.

Rapunzel gave them a wink and drove on.

Then the girls burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that we're actually going to stay at New Jersey for two weeks!" squealed Anna.

Rapunzel laughed. "My parents are there too! Wait till you meet them!"

Rapunzel's parents had been accepted for a job at NYC and had wanted Rapunzel to move to NYC with them as well. However Rapunzel decided that she wanted to stay with her friends so she stayed at LA with her Aunt Gothel who was sweet but very overprotective at times.

"Ooh! Will we meet any hot guys?" gushed Anna.

"And get tanned?" asked Astrid

Rapunzel grinned. "I've been to NYC a couple of times. The city don't have a lot of sexy guys but at the seaside there are heaps and you'll easily get tanned at NJ!"

Tooth nodded in agreement.

"Mmmm. I'm looking forward to getting gorgeously tanned at the beach," sighed Tooth, giggling in excitement and twirling her rainbow streaked, chocolate brown hair.

"There'll be surfing as well," added Rapunzel.

Anna squealed. "Ooh! I've always wanted to try that!"

"I went snowboarding with BT (BabyTooth) once so I'm guessing it'll similar with surfing I suppose," Tooth piped up.

"You went snowboarding?!" gaped Anna, "Lucky!"

Tooth shrugged. "It's fun but I'm looking forward to surfing waves more."

Soon they all arrived at the airport and Rapunzel gave her car to her cousin, Merida Dunbroch to look after. They showed their ID's and their passports, walked through the scanner and waited for the plane to arrive.

"How long is the flight gonna take?" asked Anna.

"About five hours and twenty minutes so we'll probably arrive there around sixish," Rapunzel replied, checking the time on her phone.

"At least we don't change time zones completely," groaned Astrid, "cause I hate jet lag."

Anna grimaced, "Jet lag is the worst."

Rapunzel started to text on her phone rapidly.

"Who is it?" asked Tooth.

"Mom and dad. Just telling them that we'll arrive at our summer home around about six o'clock PM or later," said Rapunzel, fingers tapping away.

Anna nodded.

**I wonder how Elsa's doing?**

Elsa was Anna's nineteen year old sister. She was currently at college and was also on a holiday with her boyfriend, Hans Southernile.

**She's probably having a great time with him.**

Then a loud voice from the speakers announced that the plane to NYC was ready.

Anna squealed and all of the girls hopped into the airplane. They shoved their suitcases in the special boot and sat down.

Anna sat next to Rapunzel at a window seat, Tooth and Astrid sat behind them.

"Everyone please turn your phones off and fasten your seatbelts. We're really to take off," said a voice from the speakers

Anna switched her phone off. So did the rest of the girls.

They all clicked on their seatbelts as the plane zoomed on the runway and began to ascend up towards the sky.

Anna looked down from the window as the plane rose higher and higher and the city below grew smaller and smaller.

Soon the plane went really high up and the hills and the mountains blended together like patchworks on a quilt.

**Wow! The view is amazing up here!**

"Eeep," squeaked a small voice behind Anna.

Anna turned around.

Astrid was squeezing her eyes shut and gripping to the seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Fear of height," Rapunzel whispered to Anna.

Anna nodded in sympathy.

**I feel for her.**

She could her Tooth urging Astrid to take at least one peep at the window.

Astrid refused and turned away.

"It's an amazing view out here! You can't even see the city anymore! And the clouds!" Tooth exclaimed.

Astrid shook her head.

"C'mon! Just one peek!" pleaded Tooth.

"Fine," Astrid muttered.

She peaked one eye out of her hands.

Astrid saw clouds. White fluffy clouds below them. No wind and no nothing was up here. It was peaceful and quiet.

Astrid uncovered both eyes and looked down below. "It's amazing!"

"It is isn't it?" asked Rapunzel.

Astrid nodded, wide eyed.

The fight assistant gave them some special types of lollies that helped them unblock their ears.

Pop!

Anna gave a surprised 'oh'. "Wow! It's so loud in here!"

Rapunzel leaned backwards on her seat. "Aaahhhh. Now this is a proper flight. This is gonna be the best summer vacation ever."

Anna nodded.

Tooth was reading a magazine, Astrid was still looking outside at the clouds in awe and Anna popped on her headphones and listened to music.

The song, Baby I by Ariana Grande came on.

**Mmmm. Rapunzel's right. This is gonna be the best summer ever.**

_**Later...**_

"Ugh. Are we there yet?" asked Astrid for the billionth time.

"Almost," was Rapunzel's answer.

Tooth had fallen asleep on the seat and the rest of the girls were bored.

Then finally the speaker announced that they were gonna land soon.

Tooth jerked up abruptly and all of the girls squealed in excitement.

As soon as the plane landed, they all rushed out and grabbed their suitcases.

They ran out of the airport and waited at the bus stop.

Anna woo-hooed. "We're finally here!"

"Neeeeewwww Yorrrkkkkkk Citttyyyyyy!" Rapunzel hollered.

Then they all laughed.

The bus came and they crammed in the backseats, giggling.

A few people stared at them but Anna didn't care. All she was thinking about beaches, warm sun rays, tans and hot guys.

Anna looked outside the window and saw the city and all of it's apartments.

Soon the bus dropped them off and Rapunzel leaded them to her parent's beach house.

Rapunzel burst through the door. "We're here mom and dad!"

Anna looked around the summer house. Glass windows were everywhere, glass tables and even a glass staircase.

Huge tropical plants were in huge pots in the huge living room.

**Woah. **

"Now this is a summer home," whispered Anna.

"I think I might cry," Astrid whispered back.

"Go ahead. We won't judge," Tooth added.

Rapunzel's parents ran to Rapunzel and her friends and hugged them all.

Rapunzel's mom cupped Rapunzel's face. "Rapunzel! Look how much you have grown! My you were a little sapling when we last saw you!

Rapunzel grinned. "Mom, dad, these are my friends, Anna, Tooth and Astrid."

"Well look at all of you! All beautiful as our Rapunzel!" exclaimed Rapunzel's dad.

"Thank you Mr Corona!" replied Anna.

"Oh, no need to call us that! You're more than welcome to call us Thomas and Primrose!" protested Thomas.

"Rapunzel, why don't you give your friends a little in finding their rooms?" asked Primrose, gently.

Rapunzel jumped up. "Ooh! Follow me! I'll show you your room!"

Anna and the rest followed Rapunzel up the glass staircase to the guest rooms.

Rapunzel pointed to a huge room with a double bed. "That's mom and dad's room." Then she pointed to another room. "That's my room." She pointed to three other rooms. "And those are the guest rooms."

"Can we unpack now?" Astrid asked.

"Sure thing! I'm gonna be in my room if you need me!" exclaimed Rapunzel, walking to her room.

Anna dragged her luggage towards one of the rooms. The room was wide and spacey. There was a clean white bed with three white fluffy cushions on it, a fuzzy light pink rug lay across the creamy white carpet, the flower curtains hung aside the huge glass window that took up one whole wall, a very tall lamp stooped over the bed with it's neck in an arc, fresh pink tulips were stuck in long white vases along the desk, the dressers table and the lamp table, a huge white walk-in-wardrobe was attached along the white walls and finally a door to a personal bathroom had the word **Bathroom **imprinted on a golden sign.

"Wow. This is cool!" gasped Anna.

She started to unpack her clothes and items from her suitcase.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Come in!" yelled Anna.

Rapunzel rushed in. "So do you like it?"

"I love it! This is amazing!" Anna squealed.

She ran and hugged Rapunzel.

Rapunzel laughed and hugged her back. "I've had a lot of hugs today!"

"So when do we get to go to the beach?" asked Anna, excitedly.

"Tomorrow cause it's letting dark now and besides it's dinner time soon," replied Rapunzel.

Anna pouted. "Dang it."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I'll call you guys up for dinner soon." And with that she walked down stairs.

Anna looked outside. Rapunzel was right. It was getting dark and Anna was starving.

Bzzzttt.

The noise came from her phone. Anna looked at her phone. Elsa had sent her a text.

**Elsa: How's your holiday baby sis?**

**Anna: Great! We're staying at Rapunzel's summer home at NEW JERSEY! XDXDXD**

**Elsa: Haha. Yeah I know. You told me that like a billion times already. :p**

**Anna: So how's Italy for you and Hans? ;)**

**Elsa: He's still adorable as usual. Apparently gonna prepare a surprise for me (I wanna know!). He's so nice and generous! He even paid for my lunch and we finished each others own sandwiches! :D**

**Anna: I wish I had a boyfriend like him :p**

**Elsa: Maybe you'll meet someone at NJ **

**Anna: Yeah. One thing about NJ is that they have a lot of hot guys according to Rapunzel**

**Elsa: Well you won't have trouble finding anyone then**

**Anna: Only problem is how to get them to like me **

**Elsa: They'll like you**

**Anna: Hahahaha. Not :/**

**Elsa: Aww c'mon Anna! How are you not likable?**

**Anna: Well for starters I'm awkward, hyper, weird, strange...etc...etc...**

**Elsa: You're also funny, quirky, feisty and a wonderful sister :)**

**Anna: Flattery ain't charging my batteries **

**Elsa: Don't worry Anna. You'll find someone**

**Anna: I seriously doubt it**

**Elsa: Who wouldn't love a hyper-active cheerleader with really bad hair in the morning?**

**Anna: Gee. Thanks**

**Elsa: Kidding! You'll find someone. Hans is calling me over. I gotta go now. Bye Anna!**

**Anna: See ya Elsa!**

Anna sighed as she tossed her phone on the bed.

"Dinner time!" called Rapunzel.

Anna then rushed downstairs to find Thomas, Primrose, Rapunzel, Astrid and Tooth, waiting for her.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Took your pretty little time huh?"

"Ah shut it Ash," Anna shot back.

After they gave thanks, all of them started to eat their dinner which happened to be Chinese Take-a-way.

"Rapunzel, the weather is pretty good tomorrow so why don't you take the girls around the town's shore?" suggested Primrose.

"And we'll swim afterwards and surf!" added Rapunzel.

"I don't know Rapunzel. They waves aren't looking terribly good tomorrow so I suggest that you girls can paddle, tan, talk, do girly things or slash each other at the beach," Thomas replied.

"Dang. Well we'll go surfing later then!" Rapunzel exclaimed, optimistically.

Bzzztttt.

Anna looked at her phone. Only ten percent of battery was on her phone.

"Can I go to my room to get something?" asked Anna.

"Go ahead," said Thomas.

Anna rushed up the staircase and ran to her room.

She searched inside her suitcase for her phone charger.

**C'mon! C'mon! Where is it?**

Anna reached inside, trying to find the familiar cord.

Unfortunately it was not in the suitcase.

**Shit! I must have left it at home! Great. Now how am I suppose to charge my I-phone now?**

Anna whacked her head on the wall for forgetting.

She trudged down the staircase glumly.

When she reached downstairs, everyone had finished dinner and cleared away everyone's plate. Including Anna's.

"Hey Anna, why the sad face?" asked Rapunzel.

"Left my I-phone charger at home," sighed Anna.

"Oh! Well you can use my I-phone charger if you want!" Rapunzel replied.

Anna's head shot up. "Really?!" Rapunzel nodded. "Thanks so much!"

"Oh and by the way mom put your dinner in the fridge so if you're hungry then you can finish it off," Rapunzel informed.

"Alright! So what do we do now?" asked Anna.

"Mmmm. Tell Tooth and Ash to come to my room. I wanna show you guys something," replied Rapunzel.

So Anna, Astrid and Tooth followed Rapunzel to her room.

"So whaddya wanna show us?" asked Anna.

"Shells. I collect shells here," replied Rapunzel.

She grabbed a small pouch from her drawer and tipped out all of it's contents.

All kinds off shells spilled out, curvy, straight, patterned, shiny, colored and much more.

"Wow. What do you do with them?" asked Tooth.

"I give them to Genie's Grotto so Genie Lamp can sell them. He pays me well and never misses a dollar," Rapunzel replied.

"So how come you're showing us this?" Astrid asked.

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "Well mom suggested at all of us girls should go to town where they can make these into shell necklaces. How 'bout that?"

"Seems good! Can we choose one now?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel smiled. "Well that's why I showed you these in the first place."

_**Later...**_

Anna placed the spiral shell gently on her dressers table and started to get ready for bed.

Anna yawned.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Come in," mumbled Anna.

In came Rapunzel, Astrid and Tooth.

"Hey we should have a sleep over here at your room! Do you mind?" whispered Rapunzel to Anna.

**Yay! I love sleep overs!**

"Be my guest,"

_**Few minutes later...**_

"Ooh, ooh. Let's play truth or dare," Anna whispered.

Rapunzel nodded excitedly as they all got comfortable with their blankets and their covers on the floor.

Tooth held a torch under her chin for dramatic effect.

"Hmmm. Can I go first?" asked Anna.

The rest nodded.

"Truth or dare Astrid," said Anna.

"Alright. I pick truth," replied Astrid.

"Ok Astrid. Have you ever kissed a guy before who is **not **in your family?" asked Anna.

"Not in my own will," muttered Astrid.

"Ooh! Who kissed you?" asked Tooth.

Astrid groaned. "Peter. He asked me out at Aurora's party when he was drunk and I was like "No," so he just went up to me and rammed his filthy mouth into mine and believe me, it was horrible."

Anna and Tooth winced while Rapunzel just gave an 'It's Peter Pan. What do you expect?' look.

"Right. Off with that one. Truth or Dare?" asked Astrid to Tooth.

"Truth," was her reply.

"Hmmmm. Have you ever been out with a guy?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah," Tooth said, sheepishly.

"Who was it?" asked the girls.

"Dimitri. But actually I didn't really like him and he asked me out like everyday. So finally I gave in. Until Anastasia came along and managed to peel him away from me and boy was I happy then," explained Tooth.

"Wow," Anna said.

"Truth or dare Rapunzel?" asked Tooth.

"Truth," Rapunzel said.

"Who was your first crush?" Tooth asked.

Rapunzel went bright red.

**Ouch. I remember that incident.**

"Uh...Naveen Maledonia," murmured Rapunzel.

All four of them knew what had happened and they certainly didn't want to be reminded of that incident again.

"Right. Next subject. Truth or dare Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"Unlike like you wusses, I'm gonna do dare!" Anna exclaimed, smugly.

"Alright. I dare you to climb out of the window and run to the beach and back," dared Rapunzel, "Oh and you have to find four shells and bring them back."

**Well that sounds easy.**

Anna looked out of the window. It was pitch black and a half moon was stuck with a lot of stars, sprinkled in the night sky. Then she looked down.

**Big mistake. Yikes!**

Anna then started to climb down on the balcony's railings until she managed to reach the bottom.

**Well that wasn't hard.**

Anna then ran towards the rock pathway into the soft white sand.

She started to search for shells along the beach.

**Hmmm. What's this?**

**Seaweed.**

**Nope.**

**Wood.**

**Nope.**

**A scrap of cloth.**

**Nope.**

**A sharp thingie.**

**Nope.**

**A deflated ball.**

**Nope.**

**A shark tooth**

**No-Wait! A shark tooth! Hmmm. It might count.**

**Debris.**

**Nope.**

**A spiral shell.**

**Yes!**

**A periwinkle.**

**Yes!**

**A rock.**

**Nope.**

**A random shell.**

**Yes.**

**Another random shell.**

**Yes.**

Anna stuffed the shark tooth and the four shells in her pajamas pocket.

Suddenly she heard a splash at the sea.

Anna looked ahead.

A black fin flipped in the air before diving back down again.

**Probably some fish.**

Just then an ear piercing scream shrilled through the cold night air. "Aaaaaaiiiiiieeee!"

**Ok. That was kinda creepy.**

Crrrraaaaccckkkkk!

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin.

**That does it.**

She sprinted back to the beach house, up the railings and flopped on the bed. Then she held out the four shells and the shark tooth.

Tooth gasped. "Where did you find this?"

"At the beach. Did you guys hear that scream?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. We thought it was you," replied Rapunzel.

**Hell I ain't doing that again.**

"Wow. That's one really big shark tooth," whispered Astrid.

A sigh came from Rapunzel. She was sleeping.

"We should probably sleep too," Anna whispered and before they knew it, all of them were fast asleep.


End file.
